Eye Into The Abyss
by Spunky0ne
Summary: As keeper of his family's histories and the history of the Seireitei, Byakuya is tasked with interviewing Aizen Sousuke about his personal history. But he finds that there are secrets that someone is willing to kill to keep hidden...yaoi, mpreg...Aizen/Byakuya, Ichigo/Tetsuya, Bazz-B/Renji, Uryuu/Haschwald
1. Words for the Future

**Eye into theAbyss**

**By Spunky0ne**

**Chapter 1: Words for the Future**

Kuchiki Tetsuya sat astride his tall black Arabian stallion, smiling at the warmth of Shiba Ichigo's arms that wrapped around him and the tickle of his fiancé's breath on his earlobe.

_It's so hard to believe, even though Byakuya-sama always assured me that there is someone for everyone, that this man upon whom all of Soul Society has had to depend so many times now for its survival…would look at me and love me. I used to lie in rags on an icy, hard floor, unable to see the light of the moon. All I had was my Naoki and our dreams to brighten the nightmare that was our life together. Then…I lost even that. I was lost for a hundred years, unable to think of the future. I could see the road ahead, but I could no longer dream. Ichigo changed all of that._

_Now, my whole life is a dream…_

"You look really happy," Ichigo said, lacing his fingers together with Tetsuya's as the two passed the last checkpoint and headed towards the main building of Kuchiki Manor.

"Words couldn't do justice to how I feel," Tetsuya confessed, the fingers of his other hand playing in the silken lengths of his mount's thick mane, "They couldn't begin to express my happiness."

"I'm happy too," Ichigo agreed, brushing his lips against the soft flesh of Tetsuya's pale throat and making it blush, "I can't wait for the wedding."

"Nor can I."

The stallion slowed as he carried them through the back gates of the huge estate, and into the famed gardens filled with perfect rows of blossoming sakura and plum trees, sculpted hedges and manicured trails, crystal ponds filled with koi and a sea of flowers.

"I never thought I'd be married in Kuchiki gardens," Ichigo chuckled, "Byakuya always used to chase me outta here as soon as I'd healed from whatever trouble I got into."

"You know that was just posturing," Tetsuya said, smiling in amusement, "Byakuya-sama has great respect for you. He just…"

"He's quirky," Ichigo concluded, "Kinda like Arashi, here, he teases me."

"Well, you are marrying his very sheltered younger cousin," Tetsuya reminded him.

"I didn't think he'd go along with it," Ichigo mused.

"You are lucky that I happen to be a breeder male, so I can provide your clan with children, or there would have been much more resistance to our union, and not just from my cousin."

"Huh, even if you weren't a breeder male, I would've insisted on marrying you."

"I know you would," Tetsuya laughed softly, "That's why I'm so glad that wasn't a concern. You don't need to be stirring the waters all of the time."

"I like stirring the waters," Ichigo giggled, tickling Tetsuya's cheek with another kiss.

"That's why my cousin complains you are a disturber of the peace. Fortunately, you are also the savior of Soul Society several times over, so Byakuya-sama can overlook your idiosyncrasies like you ignore his."

"We have become good friends," Ichigo said approvingly, "although he still seems to enjoy teasing me."

Arashi came to a stop near the main building, a simple but elegant looking one story structure with a wooden walkway running along the back. The two men slip down from the stallion's back and Tetsuya sent the horse trotting towards the barn with a gentle swat on the rump. He stepped up onto the walkway with Ichigo beside him, and the two headed for Tetsuya's bedroom. They were stopped short as Byakuya's attendant appeared out of one of the rooms ahead of them and hastened to greet them.

"Hey," Ichigo said, nodding, "what's up, Torio?"

"Byakuya-sama would like to speak to the two of you in his study," the attendant answered, glancing back over his shoulder.

Ichigo smiled.

"About the wedding, I suppose."

"I'm not sure what it's about," Torio answered, "but the captain commander is here with Byakuya-sama."

"We will come now," Tetsuya said as the two men fell in with Torio.

Torio led them to the study door, then waited outside as Ichigo and Tetsuya entered the room, holding hands. They found Byakuya kneeling at the low table in the center of the room, across from Shunsui and the always serious-faced Nanao. Shunsui gave them a smile of greeting, but the two could feel at once that it was a serious situation.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, "Why did you ask for Tetsuya and me to come?"

Byakuya's dark eyes met his quietly and Ichigo instantly felt the weight of them, adding to his concern.

Shunsui cleared his throat softly.

"Central 46 has informed me that they are beginning a full inquiry into Aizen Sousuke's personal history. The sages have come to the conclusion that it is important for us to know how this particular monster was made."

"They wish to avoid the creation of others like him in the future," Nanao explained, "so they feel they must send someone in to speak to him, to see what they can learn."

"It's not that likely that Aizen will be cooperative," Shunsui sighed, "He's incensed that he was recaptured after Ywach freed him. And, truthfully, the only reason we were able to recapture him was because Ywach knocked him out near the end of the battle. Otherwise, he'd have just disappeared and we'd be here worrying about what he was planning."

"So, you want us to go and talk to Aizen?" asked Ichigo.

"I will be speaking to Aizen," Byakuya informed them, "As keeper of the Seireitei histories, it is my duty to see that this particular information is gathered and placed in the family archive."

"But being anywhere near that man is horribly dangerous," Tetsuya said worriedly, "I have heard he has injured prison guards and visiting sages on a number of occasions. How can you possibly ensure Byakuya-sama's safety?"

"Well, nothing is ever really safe, is it?" Shunsui mused, "And this has got to be done. It's council orders."

"Kyoraku sotaicho and I were surprised and perplexed by the council's decision," Nanao added, "We gave the matter a great deal of thought, and we searched our records for possible protectors for Kuchiki taicho."

"You want us to protect Byakuya while he talks to Aizen?" Ichigo surmised.

"You and Tetsuya are both taicho class fighters who have not been hypnotized by Aizen Sosuke," Byakuya informed them, "Ichigo, you have defeated Aizen's power before, and Tetsuya is in possession of a fledging divine ability. The two of you, simply put, are the ones most likely to be able to protect me as I interact with Aizen. I will have you there at all times and I will depend on you to intervene if Aizen makes a move to harm me."

"Wow," Ichigo managed softly, glancing at Tetsuya and finding an expression of quiet distress on his fiancé's lovely face.

"Tetsuya," Shunsui said solemnly, "Byakuya has told me that you are uncomfortable in a prison setting…"

"It doesn't matter," Tetsuya said firmly, "If Byakuya-sama is going to Muken, then I will be there to protect him. I admit that it will be uncomfortable for me to be there, but I can manage."

"I was sure that would be how you would respond," Byakuya said gratefully, "but before obligating you, I needed to hear it from you."

He turned his eyes to meet Ichigo's, and the ginger-haired Shiba heir nodded.

"I'll be there too," he agreed, "Tetsuya and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Then, I guess it's settled," Shunsui said, standing.

Nanao rose silently and took her place beside him.

"The council has ordered the prison guards to let the three of you pass at will."

"Has anyone informed Sosuke that I will be coming, or what my mission is?" asked Byakuya.

"No," Shusui answered, glancing at Nanao, "They are leaving everything up to you, however you want to handle it."

"Very well," Byakuya said, rising, "I will visit the prison now and see what his leanings are when it comes to this. I can at least know then if I will be encountering willingness or resistance on his part."

Shunsui suffered an uncomfortable inward twinge and exchanged glances with Nanao again.

"You, ah…have been cleared to use whatever methods you deem necessary to extract what you need from him."

Ichigo gave the man a stymied look.

"They said he can torture Aizen?" he asked his voice catching slightly.

Shunsui shrugged.

"It's the lowest level of the prison," he said darkly, "These prisoners are only alive because we can't stop their hearts. People are terrified of them. Who is going to care if they get tortured as long as they can never escape? Those of us in this room, I know, aren't made that way. It's just…the council told me to relay that information."

"Damn," Ichigo breathed.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said quietly, "understand that Kurotsuchi Mayuri has been tasked with keeping Aizen restrained. He is a brutal man, and it is likely that he has not held back in doing that."

"You mean, Aizen's already being tortured?" Ichigo asked, giving him a discomfited look.

"None of us like it either," Shunsui admitted, "Despite what he's done, he's still a living, breathing being. But, we don't have any choice about that. It's all under the sages' control. And that group of men and women remember what Aizen did to the council before leaving us. They wanted him restrained, but they also wanted vengeance…and they are getting some of that by letting Kurotsuchi taicho handle the details of Aizen's incarceration."

"I feel kinda sick," Ichigo confessed, glancing at Tetsuya and finding he wore an equally affected expression.

"I do not plan to torture Sosuke for information," Byakuya said firmly, "I will instead focus on giving him a reason to speak to me. If he is given proper incentive, he may speak freely."

"Handle it however you feel is best," Shunsui encouraged him, "and keep me up to date. I want to know everything that you learn from him."

Byakuya nodded.

"I will."

Byakuya, Tetsuya and Ichigo watched the captain commander and his fukutaicho leave, then headed out into the gardens. They crossed the gardens and followed the long path that led to the barn, where they found Arashi and Byakuya's handsome paint stallion, Ikazuchi, munching hay in their open stalls. Ichigo and Tetsuya mounted Arashi, while Byakuya paused in front of his mount and patted his neck affectionately.

"I apologize for interrupting your rest," he said softly, "but I have been given an unexpected assignment."

The paint stallion nodded and nuzzled his cheek, then stood perfectly still as he mounted.

The two horses carried their riders out of the barn and back along the path that led through the gardens. They paused at the front gates of the manor as the guards recognized them and stepped aside, bowing their heads respectfully, then they turned onto the street that led to the first division.

"There are only two entrances to the prison," Byakuya explained to Ichigo, "One is through the first division, and it is used solely by the military to move or to interrogate prisoners. The other is through Central 46, and it is only accessible to council members and judges. No visitors are allowed into the prison…ever."

"That is to keep the most dangerous criminals from escaping," Tetsuya added, "It is part of a huge web of protections to keep the prisoners secured and the populace safe from them."

"There has only been one escape from Muken in our history," Byakuya continued, "and that was accomplished because a relative had council clearance and was able to exploit that. Measures were taken after to ensure such would never happen again and, to our knowledge, it has not."

"Especially not since Kurotsuchi Mayuri was brought on to manage restraint methods for the prison," Tetsuya said, shifting uncomfortably.

"That guy is really creepy," Ichigo said, shaking his head.

"He is," Byakuya agreed, "but sometimes people like him are necessary if we want to be safe."

"Yeah, as long as he's on our side," Ichigo said dryly.

Byakuya gave the Shiba heir a measured look.

"Urahara Kisuke was the one who freed him from the Maggot's Nest," he commented quietly, "I believe that he has something he holds over that man to ensure he does not turn on us."

"I hope so," Ichigo replied, his frown deepening, "cause I don't trust him at all."

"That is a good instinct."

The three men quieted as they arrived at the first division, and dismounted before heading in through the rebuilt entry.

"They've fixed the place up," Ichigo commented.

"Ywach pretty much destroyed it at the beginning of the war," Tetsuya remembered.

"And when it was rebuilt, additional features were added, specifically to negate quincy power," Byakuya informed them, "The destruction was extreme, but it did give us the opportunity to improve the design and security of the facility."

"I still feel sick, thinking that they torture people in here," Ichigo said, holding Tetsuya's hand as they passed through security and were admitted into the prison, "I mean, it's one of those things you suspect in the back of your mind, but when you get hit with it…I mean, yeah, Aizen is a horrible person, but he's still a person. It doesn't feel right."

"I happen to agree," Byakuya said solemnly, "but it one of those things that I have no latitude to control. I can control my own choice not to torture him, but I cannot stop anyone else in a position of power from doing so. But as much as it is wrong, the hogyoku quickly heals whatever injuries they give him."

"It still doesn't feel right," Ichigo persisted.

"No," Byakuya agreed.

They ceased talking as they reached the first level checkpoint, where the guards scanned them with a handheld device and checked their identification, then waved them along. At each level station, they were scanned and their identification was checked again, until they reached the lowest level. A pair of guards led them to the huge, double doors that were the bottom level's entry.

"We entered a code that will allow you to enter and, once we ensure it is you exiting, we will let you out. Aizen is on the far side. Just follow the trail of lights that will guide you."

The men watched as the doors creaked open, then passed through, into the darkness. Ahead of them, small kido lights ignited, dimly lighting the pathway to where Aizen hung, wrapped in heavy bonds that covered his entire body. Byakuya motioned for Tetsuya and Ichigo to remain behind him, and he moved forward, taking up a position in front of the black shrouded prisoner.

"Aizen Sosuke," the noble said calmly, "You should be able to use your reiatsu to speak to me."

"Yes," Aizen's smooth voice answered, echoing softly in the suddenly chill air, "I am flattered. And I am curious. What brings the leader of the great Kuchiki clan to see me?"

"I was sent by the Central 46 council," Byakuya informed him, "I will brief. The council wishes for me to interview you about your personal history. There is much that is not known about your family and your past. As keeper of the Seireitei histories, it is my duty to record that information, if you are willing to speak it to me."

"You want me to tell you my life story?" Aizen asked, sounding amused, "I am more than flattered now."

"I will, of course, before adding this information to the Kuchiki archive, be attempting to verify what I am told," Byakuya continued, "I am not interested in glorifying a man who is a detested criminal. My interest is in maintaining our records, so that we can learn from the past."

"You say that as though there is reason the past should not have happened exactly as it did," Aizen mused, "Some things just are what they are."

"Are you telling me that you would have been evil, no matter what changed?" asked Byakuya, eyeing the other man's shrouded form closely.

"Perhaps," Aizen chuckled, drawing a deeper breath and feeling a touch of new life in his tightly confined body, "Or perhaps not."

He went silent for a moment, considering.

"So," Byakuya prompted him, "are you willing to speak to me?"

"Oh, I will better than that, Byakuya," Aizen answered, his voice causing the noble to suddenly feel as though the prisoner's eyes could see him clearly, despite the bonds, "If you wish, I will be more than happy to _take you there_."


	2. Negotiations

**Chapter 2: Negotiations**

_There are completely understandable reasons why Aizen Sosuke is so feared by our leadership_, Byakuya mused, gazing intently at Aizen's heavily bound body that hung in the darkness in front of him, _There is no shortage of wicked men, but wicked men who demonstrate not only extremely high intelligence, but make themselves expert in understanding others and anticipating them, are truly rare. The thing that trips those persons up is their own narcissism. This man is also a narcissist, but he is well aware of the danger of it, and he doesn't let emotion overcome him. He doesn't let anyone close enough to reach him._

_But, even Aizen Sosuke has a weakness._

_Ichigo touched on this in his battle with Aizen. He was the first person who could stand up to Aizen, to fight at his level. And Ichigo was enthralling to Aizen because Aizen made Ichigo, using the hollow he created, mixed with the powers of Shiba Isshin and the quincy, Kurosaki Masaki. Ichigo told me afterwards that when struck with the last blow, Aizen's face reflected, not anger that he was losing, and not hatred for the man overwhelming him, but surprise…then for a moment, admiration and gratitude. For one moment, Ichigo said, Aizen wasn't alone at the top. Someone was there with him, standing up to him and looking him fearlessly in the eyes. Sosuke respects strength and fearlessness. But there are few men who could look him in the eye and be fearless. He could kill most people in a moment. That is enough to make anyone fear him._

_So, the key to gaining his full assistance is to make him curious about me…to give him a sense that there is more to me than what he sees at the surface. Maybe I cannot meet him on the level of power he wields, but he enjoys anomaly. Perhaps I can make use of that._

Byakuya considered his words carefully, his dark eyes focusing on where Aizen's own eyes were hidden behind the reiatsu suppressing shroud.

"You can take me there, you say?" he answered, "You seem to think that I will come close enough to you so that you can affect my senses."

"Haven't you already come too close, Kuchiki Byakuya?" Aizen asked in a chillingly calm, quiet voice, "You are hearing my voice, are you not? You have been hypnotized by me before. If not for the presence of your two bodyguards, who have never been hypnotized by my shikai, I could have lured you closer already. Just the sound of my voice is enough to entrap you."

"I would say that it would be foolish for you to telegraph your intent to do so, however, you are a man who enjoys playing with your opponent, baiting him with what you will do, luring him into a false sense of security by telling him what you intend, so that he feels he can evade your moves, then watching the surprise as, even knowing each step, your victim finds he cannot evade the fate you prescribed for him. It is all a game to you because all of us can die. As you are, you cannot."

"I have to admit, now, that immortality is somewhat boring," Aizen confessed, earning a curious look from the noble, "After all, instead of pitting my mind and my abilities against others in a battle for survival, only my opponent is tasked with having to protect his own life. I guess that your accusation about me toying with people and enjoying it is fair, considering. But you don't look intimidated. You are good at controlling your fear."

"Any mortal being who desires something difficult must push past fear if he is to be enlightened," Byakuya answered calmly.

"So…there is something you desire? It is not simply that you have been ordered to catalog my life? You have a deeper interest in my history, Byakuya?"

Byakuya bit his lip gently, considering before answering.

My grandfather taught me the importance of history," he said finally, "He helped me to understand that history is the foundation on which we build our future. If we attend to the lessons of the past, we can learn and improve. History is not just a bland recitation of events, but is a living, breathing example for us to follow or to break away from. Knowing one's history defines, not just who and what a person is at the moment, but who he has been and who he may become. This is why I am passionate about history. The archive I tend is treasure of a different kind. That knowledge stored within it is what gave me the means to direct myself. I am sure that, as a man with a scientific mind, who has indulged in endless hours of repeated experiments and careful data collection, you can understand the importance of our history."

Byakuya felt the inward touch of something warm and a little blush came to his face and throat.

_Under those bonds…Aizen Sosuke is smiling at me._

_His smile._

_How many people have died as he looked down on them, smiling?_

"Byakuya, are you all right?" Aizen asked, snapping him out of his reverie, "You…went quiet all of a sudden. What is wrong?"

Byakuya hesitated for a breath before answering.

"Nothing," he said, keeping his voice calm and steady, "I became lost in my thoughts for a moment. That is all."

"I see. I suppose I can understand that, being that all I have in here are my thoughts," Aizen sighed, "I was quite used to it, but damn Kyoraku Shunsui for teasing me with a taste of freedom. Just that made it unexpectedly painful to return here."

"I had heard rumors that, while not being mentally painful before, there are those making it physically painful for you," Byakuya said, his senses honing in carefully on the prisoner to read his reaction.

"I am curious," Aizen mused, "What was your reaction to the news, Byakuya? How did it feel to know that the man who betrayed you and the other taichos, the man who slaughtered the Central 46 council, the man who used your sister in his plans and tried to have her killed, was being abused in prison? Were you shocked? No, not you. You are wise enough to know such things happen. What complicates things is that you are also quite a staunch advocate of law and order. You have learned from experience that the law is not perfect, but you still believe it is necessary to respect and uphold it. I think you would be bothered, knowing that protocols for prisoner treatment were not being followed, and if you witnessed it happening, you would stop it. But, distanced as you were, it was probably easy to overlook."

"Do you want me to claim sympathy for you? I don't care about your pain. You put yourself in this place. What I care about is seeing that the laws are just, and that they are carried out fairly. Yes, I would have stopped them. But you know well that I had no authority to do anything until I was sent here by Central 46."

"That is a fair answer, I suppose," Aizen said, shifting under the bonds, "and I find your unspoken offer of personal protection during the time you are here…somewhat endearing."

"I am not trying to win your approval," Byakuya said off-handedly, "I am simply a person of principal, and while it is in my locus of control, I will not allow you to be abused. I will not promise any more, because, honestly, once this project is done, I will have no way to follow through."

Again, Byakuya felt the chilling sense that the other man was smiling.

He took a steadying breath and removed three keys he had been given. He took the first and loosed the binding on one of Aizen's eyes, then employed a second key to free his head to move about. The final key freed the prisoner's mouth, and Byakuya noted immediately that Aizen was, in fact, smiling at him.

"Thank you," Aizen said, his eyes blinking slowly as they adjusted to the unusual brightness of the kido light around the noble who stood in front of him, "I prefer looking into the eyes of the person I am talking to…although, you have a tendency to avert yours. Will you look at me, Byakuya?"

Aizen's smile warmed as Byakuya's slightly lowered eyes rose and made contact with his.

"Better," he said approvingly, "Now, where would you like to begin?"

"I think we should begin with a discussion of the rules for our interactions," Byakuya answered, "I will be given no more than three keys to unlock various parts of your bindings. If you have preferences for which three keys I should bring, you will tell me upon one visit, and I will employ your preference upon the next. This will enable you to relieve discomfort so that we can interact more productively."

"I see. What else?"

At all times, the two of us will be observed by two taicho level shinigamis who have never seen your shikai."

"Ichigo will be helping you with this?" Aizen surmised, his eyes glinting softly, "And who is the other?"

He paused, considering as Byakuya looked back at him wordlessly.

"Is it, perhaps, your shadow?"

"My shadow?" Byakuya repeated questioningly.

"Your shadow," Aizen said again, looking as though Byakuya surely knew who he was referring to, "The one who I sensed close to you on many occasions, but was so good at hiding himself, I was never able to even learn his or her gender or name."

"I think it is better that you be given no information of that sort," Byakuya said sternly, "Just know that we will be watched by those you cannot fool. I will still be vulnerable, but if you kill or try to use me, it will be stopped in here."

"You are taking quite a risk, Byakuya. Some would call you reckless. Why would you want to put yourself in harm's way like that? Is your curiosity so strong that you would endanger your life?"

Byakuya let the question hang in the air between them for several minutes before answering.

"I believe that you and I are on complementary pathways," he said finally, "You are a Narcissist and I am an avid historian. There are many who have asked why you made the choices you did. I am one of them, but unlike others, the question seems worthy enough to me to risk my life seeking answers. I am not recklessly charging in. I have taken what precautions I can, and I am hoping that your desire to be heard and remembered is stronger than your bloodlust."

"So, you are aware of your exact position," Aizen mused, "You do have commendable courage, Byakuya. And I must confess, I am flattered that you are so interested in me."

"You are a truly gifted shinigami, who could have done wonders for Soul Society, but chose instead to seek our destruction."

"Are you expecting an explanation? An apology?" Aizen inquired, his eyes narrowing slightly, "I don't plan on giving you either."

Byakuya shook his head firmly.

"I am neither here to listen to your excuses, nor to entertain requests for forgiveness. I am not here as a taicho, nor as the brother of the woman you used and tried to destroy. I am here to listen to you account of the past, and to conduct competent research to make sure anything I record in the archive is factual."

"You care that much about this?"

"I care about the truth."

Aizen paused, peering into the noble's now steady gaze.

"Then, if you wish, I will give you the truth," he answered calmly, "I agree to your terms. I will answer your questions honestly, and will direct you to any supporting documents or other items you may need to verify my claims."

He suffered a moment of deep curiosity at the noble's surprised expression.

"Well, you did say that I was a Narcissist," Aizen said charmingly, "I suppose it's no fun if you aren't recognized for your accomplishments. So, I will give you what information I can about myself and all of my plans."

"Very well," Byakuya said evenly, removing a pad of paper and a quill and ink from within his robes.

He sat down at a small desk that had been placed in front of the prisoner, then looked up at him with a dispassionate, businesslike expression.

"I will first need some basic information and access to any supporting documentation of your birth and family."

"Hmm," Aizen sighed, "You will be disappointed to know that I don't know any more than Central 46 about that, as I was apparently born in a district below the 70th, where birth and death records are poorly kept. According to records from the Lone Pine Orphanage, where I was abandoned as a young child, I was born to a low Rukongai prostitute, who had enough of a heart not to simply abort me, but couldn't raise me herself. There were no records about my father."

"Was there any description of the woman who left you there?" Byakuya asked.

Aizen shook his head, frowning.

"I was too young to be curious, then I decided I didn't care about a woman who gave birth to me, but wouldn't so much as come to visit me. If you contact the orphanage, you may find someone there who can assist you in pursuing that. The man and woman who ran the orphanage were Nen and Kameko. If they are still alive, they might have useful information."

"I will be sure to follow up with them," Byakuya replied, placing the names in his notes, "Do you have any acquaintances from when you were a child? Someone who might remember anything about your time in the orphanage?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I kept to myself. I vaguely remember another boy with whom I shared some sexual pleasures while we were teens. But, he left the orphanage before I was eighteen, and I never heard from him again."

"Did you also disguise yourself while you were at the orphanage?" asked the noble.

"My powers were not of a level to do that. Not until I was ten years old. I was being beaten by an older child, who was attempting to steal my share of food. Kyoka Suigetsu stepped in and made me look like a monster to him to scare him away. Unfortunately, it was the first time we made contact with each other, and he engaged too much power. The boy's mind was overwhelmed and he threw himself off of a cliff, trying to run away from me. No one was present but me, and his body was never found, so it was assumed he ran away. By that time, there would have been no use in a disguise, as I was already known."

"I see," Byakuya said, frowning, "This is very little for me to start with, but I did not become the historian I am by giving up easily. I will attempt to make contact with the orphanage to verify your presence there."

"I was called Joban," Aizen informed him, "That was the name that Nen and Kameko gave me."

"Do they know who and where you are now?"

"No, and I do not think it wise to tell them. I am sure they did their best with me. They are actually good-hearted people. Do give them my regards, if you should find them still there."

"Of course."

Byakuya considered the notes in front of him, then turned his attention back to the prisoner.

"Were you ever employed in the Rukongai before being accepted to the shinigami acadmy?"

"No. We were not allowed to work outside the orphanage. We had responsibilities there, but I had no other employment before being accepted to the academy as an older teen."

"And did you disguise yourself there?"

"Yes. I had learned by then, to be cautious in revealing too much about myself. I let myself progress at a normal rate and concealed my ability, making everyone believe that I had a water-based zanpakuto that used mist to deceive my opponents."

"That is the ability you showed all of the taichos and fukutaichos when you were hypnotizing them, correct?"

"Yes."

"How and when did you concoct your plans to create the king's key?" Byakuya asked.

Aizen considered the question silently, then nodded.

"I learned of Squad Zero during my time as a fukutaicho, and I immediately began searching and probing for information about the soul king and his guards. People were very secretive about the king, but I was able to learn that our old king was the defeated form of Ywach's father."

"You what?" Byakuya asked, giving him a confused look.

"I learned that our king was not a shinigami king at all, but was a quincy king that the shinigamis overwhelmed some thousand or so years ago. You look shocked."

"Our king was not a quincy," Byakuya said, his frown deepening, "He was a gifted shinigami, who had godly strong powers and created our worlds."

"That is the lie you were told from birth," Aizen said sedately.

"Do you have any proof of this?"

Aizen's chilling smile returned.

"Tell me, Byakuya. What happened to Ukitake's body when he died after the war? The quincy, Gerard? Pernida? What happened to the body of the soul king? Maybe, if you want answers of that sort, you should begin asking those questions. Just be careful," Aizen warned him, "Those questions are dangerous. If you are careless in asking them, it could get you killed."

"And you care about whether or not I am killed?" asked the noble, eyeing the prisoner closely.

"Byakuya," Aizen said, smiling devilishly, "you are close to understanding what made me into the person I am. If you die too soon, I would be terribly disappointed."


End file.
